


Arrows & Answers

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Based on an joke, Consensual banging & communication, M/M, NSFW, Sniper never realised it would lead to this, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: Sniper watched them, unsure how to approach the happy pair and encroach on what they had together, so Spy takes the matter into his own hands. The Aussie sharpshooter never saw it coming, and Demo has yet to stop laughing.





	Arrows & Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> Once again, a semi-long nsfw fic based solely on a fucking 3am joke conversation wi/Freshsalad/Camiluna27. 
> 
> Wrote this before 'Love Me Like You Do', and I think it shows (same day tho), try to enjoy if you can.

It hadn't exactly gone the way he'd planned.

Sure, the sharpshooter maybe hadn't been as subtle about things as he could've been; but Sniper honestly hadn't counted on the pair being aware of his interest. If he could call it that, that is. They'd been so wrapped up in each other since the whole thing kicked off, it was a wonder they knew there were other humans present on the earth, sometimes... and he knew Scout'd been particularly verbal about how ' _freaking gross_ ' it was to have his dad  making googly-eyes at Demo all the time.

Can't say he blamed the kid, really, 'cause if that was his Dad and Demo'd it'd be a bit odd to have to deal with on a daily basis. Though where Scout was creeped out by the casual affection, Sniper was... well, something else entirely. Something about the blokes, apart and together, just... drew him in. Made him want to know them more.

Which he knew was bloody ridiculous, because they were clearly an item already; but it didn't stop him wondering, following their movements with his eyes, observing. It was what he was good at. Always out of reach, keeping an eye from a safe distance... 

Until the day it was breached. 

 

Demo sought him out, initially, and was overly affectionate on top of his usually positive demeanour. As much as Sniper liked having the guy close by, the whole scenario was raising a lot of internal alerts that clearly, something was up. The Scot seemed to realise the jig is up, and dropped the act; flat-out stating that they'd noticed, and if he was amenable to it, maybe Sniper would like to try having dinner sometime?

He'd hesitated, and that'd been seen as a firm No. There'd been a flurry of reassurances, he couldn't get a word in edgewise to say otherwise, and then Demo was just... gone. Sniper had taken to his trailer for a week and a half, only coming out for battle, afterwards. Feeling like some right bloody wanker, at having missed his one opportunity to... well fuck, he hadn't thought that far ahead, really. Just knew he'd blown it.

 

Spy had materialised in the trailer on day eleven, nonchalant and squinting at him, as if his being there was somehow entirely ordinary and yet in some way Sniper's fault. The Frenchman asked if the sharpshooter was done avoiding them, or over having his 'little existential crisis yet'... and been completely thrown off balance when the Aussie had laughed in response, utterly incredulous that that was the espionage agent's take on the situation.   
" _Nah mate, I wasn't hiding from you or anything._ " he'd assured, " _Just fucked things up, and needed some time to think about it_."

The entire atmosphere had changed after that pronouncement. Spy had tilted his head, staring long and hard at the sharpshooter, before humming low in his throat and turning to leave without another word. The whole situation had been bizarre to say the least... especially when Sniper looked down and realised he'd been in nothing but his pants the entire time. Couldn't look Spook in the eyes for a week after that.

 

He'd found they'd begun to gravitate to him in casual situations, after that. Hell, even in battle one or the other would just appear and take out whoever was sneaking up on him before Sniper could raise a kukri in self defence... and that wasn't so bad. Demo talked the most, Spy always offering insights, and they asked him a lot of meaningless things; small talk, but more pointed. Honestly, the experiences mostly faded together in a haze of pleasure.

Well fuck, he liked them, and spending time with them was pretty bloody brilliant. Demo was always touching, talking, making everyone comfortable; and Spy was the one who did the little gestures that stayed with you long after everyone had parted ways for the night. Sure, no one really called them dates or anything, it was just three blokes hanging out; end of the day, Sniper'd go back to his van, alone, and they'd have each other... but, he could live with it. Just this much was nice enough.

It'd become apparent they seemed to be fishing for something, more recently, and he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Sniper thought he might as well wait them out, someone'd confess as to what they were angling for, eventually. He tried everything from keeping his distance to flat-out asking what was going on, being met each time with incredulous silence... as if he was the one in the wrong.

Still, it'd all made sense this morning, when he'd found a handwritten and delivered invitation wedged in his van's trailer door. Sniper had nearly lost it laughing when he opened the thing and realised he'd just been cordially invited to 'pound town' by Demo and Spy; not to mention... he had to RSVP before noon. 

 

It'd all seemed like fun and games until now, as the clock ticked ever closer to the chosen time. Sniper had gone out of his way to make himself presentable; showering, shaved the stubble, put on new clothes, the works. Except now he had to go face the other two, and this was going to be an odd scenario no matter how many times he'd imagined it in his mind... 

But apparently, they knew him well enough by now to realise that, because with ten minutes to go, Demo was suddenly there banging on his door and demanding he get his 'tight aussie arse out here'. Sniper laughed, checked himself in the mirror for anything in his teeth one last time, and exited the van to greet the waiting man.   
Demo seems to have preened a bit himself, looked bloody gorgeous. Sniper said so, and the Scot gave a hearty chuckle in response.   
"Ain't so bad yourself there, laddie, once we clean the muck off!" Demo teased, as they made their way inside the base.

 

He'd paused, outside Spy's quarters; they were the largest on base, and he was sure the whole place was elaborately furnished. Demo rolls his eye at the hesitation, but claps a hand to his shoulder anyway in support. Or he had thought that was why, right up until the other man said, "Get in there ye great jesse, he disnae bite! Well... unless ye like that sort of thing." He gave Sniper an appraising look, as the man snorts back in response.

The door creaks open before them, and Spy looks up from where he is placing glasses on the small table by the couch.   
“Ah, Tavish… I see you managed to bring zhe bushman inside, good job. I trust you are both suitably prepared?” the espionage agent inquires, looking frustratingly ravishing in the room's warm glow. His fingers are tapping at the neck of a wine bottle, an absent movement that drew the eye, and made the sharpshooter lose focus on the conversation. 

 

“Was I supposed to bring something?” Sniper frowns, leaning over towards Demo for clarification. 

“He means have ye’ve showered, gone to the bathroom, and failed to bring your piss jars, lad…” Demo responds, amicably, and suitably amused at the question.

“Oh, right. Yeah, didn’t bring jarate…” Sniper mumbles, distracted still. 

 

“ _Oh thank the lord…_ ” Spy mutters, “I do hope zhat is not a kink we are denying you, bushman, but I will not ‘ave my rugs stained by zhat acidic piss…”

“Oi, it ain’t _that-_ … bad.” Sniper trails off. The bloke had a point, after all. “Alright, calm down mate, no watersports…”

“There’s a name for it?” Demo quizzes, surprised.

“Yeah, 'parently.” Sniper responds. “Some people got a real _thing_ for piss, Scout said one'a his brothers told 'em bout this girl he was dating who-…”

 

“Please, do not finish that or I will cancel zhe evening right now.” Spy interrupts the recollection. “Now shut up, and have some wine. You may take your clothes off now, or I will remove zhem later… it is your choice.”

“No tellin’ me twice, Spook!” Demo cheers, stripping off as he strode forwards, reaching the table in boxers, and snatching up a bottle for himself. They’d clearly done this exact scenario before numerous times, because Spy didn’t flinch.

 

Sniper noticed, as he drank his second glass of wine and the atmosphere of the room became less tense on all accounts, that Spy’s hand seemed to be sliding up Demo’s thigh in a specific way. Tracing patterns and tapping an odd little rhythm that seemed to captivate attention. Whilst the other was carefully, yet deftly unbuttoning Sniper’s shirt. How very talented...

The frenchman’s mouth was everywhere, bloody hard to keep track of. It moved between Sniper and Demo, pressing against lips and waging war for but a moment, then leaving again… trailing over throat and chest. Demo had more on show to be ravished of course, but Spy made up for it by finding random points on Sniper’s throat that had him panting.

Someone urged him out of the shirt, and he was starting to feel more than a little bit uncomfortable… both in his shorts, and at the fact Spy was doing what seemed like all the work in this situation. Didn't seem fair, somehow.  He surprises Spook by putting a hand to the man’s waist, but is gently, though firmly, pushed away.

“Just wait…” Spy promises, voice low and velvety; the kind that makes you want to believe in what he said.  
Sure, the whole situation was arousing, but hell... it still didn't sit right with him. Demo catches wind of his confusion, and laughs. 

“Ye didn’t do anything wrong, lad, he just likes to get us riled up before you get to lay hands on him. It’s his thing…” the Scot informs, tilting his head back give the espionage agent a little more room to play, before he switched over to the sharpshooter once more.

“S'long as you don’t think we’re being lazy, mate…” he mumbles back, arching into the small nip Spy inflicted. Never really was the type for lovebites, but Spy seems to know what he's doing, and it actually felt pretty good when the person doing it seemed to know all the right places for it.

“Of course not, zhis is exactly 'ow I want you…” purrs the espionage agent, his warm breath gusting over the overly sensitive skin and making the marksman shudder. Bloody hell this was ridiculous… felt like he was an overexcited kid getting felt up for the first time; downright embarrassing, really. He tries not to flush, but clearly, something of his thought-pattern showed through his normally nonchalant facade. 

 

“He’s a bloody menace, ain’t he, lad?” Demo laughed, eyes never leaving Sniper's face despite Spy's ministrations. The demolitions expert was unabashedly rocking into the palm cupping him through his boxers. Meeting Spy halfway when the man turned his full attention to him, but not pressing for anything more, despite how turned on he seemed. They had this worked out to an art, and Sniper was trying to figure out how he fitted in to the pattern as Spy’s talented hand unclasped his belt... almost as an afterthought, considering what he was doing with the other man present.

“Oh, what a surprise…” Spy drawled, undoing the zipper to realise Sniper had gone commando. “And yet, so very _you_ …”

 

Sniper jerks as the briefest contact is made, then withdrawn. He hates how smug Spy seems, but takes the interlude to shimmy out of his attire anyway. Might as well, it'd just get in the way later on after all.  He watched the way Spy mapped Demo’s body, and the slow manner in which Demo carefully began to reciprocate. Suddenly shifting the paradigm, so it was now a fifty-fifty effort on both parties.

Demo began to slip Spy’s attire off, revealing somewhat pale but well-maintained flesh, inch by excruciating inch as they kissed, nipped and sucked at each other with growing fervour. He couldn’t help but observe them, the way they moved in tandem, the little shudders of pleasure elicited by one finding the right spot, the soft sounds and sharp chuckles of delight as they tangled, meshed, worked as one.

Sniper was good at this, watching, observing from a distance. Seeing the little details.

 

Spy murmured something into Demo’s ear, and the pair pressed closer. Spy surprised the sharpshooter by straddling Demo’s lap; leaving Sniper to think that maybe he shouldn’t have made assumptions about who was what, before arriving, then. They were rocking fiercely against one another, Demo’s cock gleamed with pre-cum in the brief flashes of it Sniper could see, as it thrust against the surprising length of Spy. The latter had a hand around them both, guiding the movements with customary Spy efficiency.

Nothing could be heard but panting, grunting, a light laugh from someone, and low warnings that someone was _going to-_ … and a reassurance that they could.

Demo cries out, thrusting erratically and clutching at Spy as he came; thick spurts of come painting the limited space between them as Spy kept moving. Demo let out a litany of words, some vulgar, others encouragement as he stuttered to a halt for a mere second, then continued. Moving with purpose, until Spy too, began panting and moving desperately.

“C-c'mon lad, for me, aye?” Demo huffs, lending a hand as Spy arches back, thrusting hard into that slick warm hand, and letting out a loud cry. His come painted the dark canvas of Demo’s chest and chin, though the other grinned and cheekily poked out a tongue to lick up a few drops before pressing in to kiss the still moving espionage agent.

“…you are too good at zhis, _ma cheri_ …” Spy eventually says when they have calmed down.

“Only for ye, lad…” Demo hums back. “But we’re not alone… 'n I think Snipes might just explode if he waits any longer, aye?”

 

The cheeky bugger looks directly at Sniper, who is so flushed and hard right now he’s not sure if he’s going to come or die on the spot. This was definitely a  unique situation for him.

“We should not 'ave left him alone so long, you are right… I am a poor 'ost.” Spy said, and Sniper can’t tell if he’s being mocked. “But what is Dinner without a show, _non_?”

Okay, Sniper might just die... but he's at peace with it. No better way to go out, right?

 

  
Not even bothering to clean themselves, Spy and Demo slip off the couch to kneel by Sniper; the Scot nudging the sharpshooter’s knees apart with a laugh. As Spy ran his hands over the sparse hair on the sharpshooter’s chest, making his muscles jitter underneath the tanned flesh.

Demo kisses his thigh, and Spy the other… testing the water. He’s not entirely certain about this, mostly because it feels like he should be doing more but… if they were seeking permission of some sort, then the fact he relaxes seems to do something. Spy trails the same nips and kisses up one thigh, while Demo goes right for the attack. His large calloused hand takes hold of Sniper’s shaft.  
  
“…looks like everything from Australia is bigger than ye’d expect.” he says, contemplatively.

“…s'not as impressive as you, mate…” Sniper mumbles back, not quite sure where to go with that statement. He was closer to Spy, size-wise, really.

“Oh, it is perfect for what we intend, _mon amie,_ I assure you.” Spy reassures, pressing a kiss to the base, and moving a hand to fondle his balls. He’s not sure how to feel about that, s'nice and all, but still a unique sensation to have someone else doing it... and he'd been a lone for quite some time if you caught the sharpshooter's drift. Well, there were also a few random blokes in the past, but nothing like this… drawn out, gentle, focused. Normally, a quick root in the van and off again was pretty standard.

 

He gasps as Demo licks from base to head, and worries the tip with his tongue. Spy repeats the movement, taking it into his mouth and sucking, lightly, before moving off. At this point, he was going to explode.  
Demo repeats the action, and that’s the moment Sniper knows this is all an elaborate assassination plot. Especially  when the pair sloppily kiss around his cock head…

“Better stop teasing him, or we’ll not get to play with him later…” Demo says, taking pity at last. And Spy laughs, a genuine sound without an ounce of ulterior motive behind the tone.

Responding by slipping Sniper cock into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, it wasn’t deep, but the steady pumping of Demo’s hand sufficed along the rest of the length. He can feel spit mixing with precum and pooling all over the region. He should be at least a little repulsed, but… _god_ …

_The sight of it was…_

 

Demo’s other hand had his hips pinned, so he couldn’t thrust and choke anybody. The thumb making small circles on his hipbone; and he wasn’t sure what noises he was making anymore, only that he was glad he could trust them not to mock him for this right now.

Spy pulls off with a wet pop, and adds his hand. Demo tongues the tip, competing with Spy; and Sniper snatched for something, _anything_ to anchor himself as everything began to build. He finds Demo’s hair, Spy’s mask, and clings. There’s an amused sound from each, but they don’t stop pumping, teasing, twisting and jerking until he feels like he’s going to explode…

Spy slides a hand up behind his balls to touch his perineum, and Sniper loses it with a choked, “I’m comin-… _fuck_ …”

Everything is lost for a moment as he comes harder than he can recall doing in years… fuck, everything is _shaking_ , and _sensation_ … his vision locked onto the smug expressions Demo and Spy wore as he coated them in strands of thick white come.

 

When he can finally breathe again, and shove off the hands trying to milk the remainder of his orgasm from him ( _or ensure his soul just fucking leaves his body, the sharpshooter’s now convinced that they’re trying to kill him with sex)_ , he’s forced to watch the pair make dead-on eye contact with him, then kiss.

…yep, definitely trying to kill him.

 

“Fuck _that was-_ … I mean _I haven’t-_ …” he tries to say, but Demo laughs and slaps him on the arse.

“Aye lad, we know, and it’s okay. Spy knows how to get ye going, so it’s pretty intense…” the demolitions expert agrees. “But you make quite the spectacle yourself, _ye brazen aussie hussy_ … just look what ye did!”

Well, would you look at that… the bastards were ready to go again, just from blowing him. Sorta.

 

“Oh don’t worry, this was only the entree, _mon amie_ , I assure you what comes next will be very exciting…” Spy says, languidly stroking himself and grinning in amusement as Sniper’s spent cock twitches in interest. “But we will give you a moment, if you need it… sitting in an 'idey-'ole all day and shooting people must not do much for zhe stamina…”

“Oi… snipin’s important.” he defends, mesmerised by Spy’s hand movements. Unthinkingly, he leans down to kiss the espionage agent, and then the far-too-amused demolitions expert beside him.

Demo settles on the couch, and Sniper’s not sure what the protocol here is but fuck it. Sniper moves to sit upon Demo’s lap, wrapping his hand around that ridiculous length and moving, trying to find a motion to match Spy’s. There was a rumble of agreement from the man, and Spy made a breathy noise from behind.

“Oh, if you wish to be in zhe middle… zhat can be arranged…” Spy purrs, pressing so close against Sniper’s back the hard length rubs idly between his buttocks.

That sounded hot as hell, but to be honest, it’d been a while.

He didn’t think he was ready for two at once…

 

Spy strokes the back of his neck, “Do not concern yourself, bushman, if you are out of practice we will not force zhe issue… you may 'ave either of us, if you wish… what ever you are ready for and no more will be asked of you. 'owever, Demo wanted to ask if you would consider sharing 'im with me…”

Well, if his dick wasn’t hard before, it sure as hell was now. Renewed life and vigour flooded in to the flagging appendage. “Sounds good t'me, long as Demo wants it that way, yeah?”

“Oh lad, I want nothing more… t'tell ye the truth. I’m good'n'ready for it, so don’t worry about it. 'Sides, Spy’s a goddamn artist with the lube, just you watch him…” Demo reassures.

 

“Or…” Sniper hesitates, but he’s already there, might as well say his piece. “Maybe Spoi can demonstrate for me, 'cause I kinda wantcha to fuck me, like this… 'fore we do anything else.”

Demo’s eye widened, and for a second Sniper thinks maybe he’s gone too far with that spontaneous request… but Spy laughs, clicking something open with an obscene squirting noise.

 

“Lad, I’d be bloody honoured… if ye’re alright with it. But ye’re gonna have to talk to us, let us know if it’s a bit much or not right, none'a this quiet nonsense ye do so well… Spook’s got a thing for pleasing people, and I like to make 'em scream…” smiles Demo, as Spy’s deft, slick fingers trail down the sharpshooter’s crack and make the man jerk in surprise at the cold.

“I do apologise, but it will be cool for a moment or so.” Spy says, pressing a kiss to Sniper’s shouder, before circling the hole, gently, insistently working a finger inside. And it is an odd sensation, even after all this time, but not as unpleasant as it could be. He’d been with people who’d rushed in the past and it never ended well.

 

Demo talked to him, lazily messing with his cock as Spy slowly, carefully, methodically worked a second finger in there, moving them around to gently stretch the region. Sure, the idea of taking them both comes to mind, but the reality is, that’s just not on the cards for now. Just the sensation of Spy’s fingers inside him confirm he’s not ready for more than one cock in there just yet.

“ _Mnnn_ , ah, _f-forgot how nice that c'n feel…_ ” he murmurs, and can imagine Spy’s grin as it pressed against his throat for a kiss. “C-can’t remember the last time anyone took their time wiv me… not like this, at any r-rate… _ah!_ ”

 

Spy stills, “Oh, and what kind of substandard people 'ave you been picking up?” he queries, before slowly adding more lubricant to his hand, and working a third finger in.

“…y'know the type, mate. Or maybe you don't, come to think of it. The ones who'll get pissed'n'root anything, ready or not…” he answers, wondering why he’d bothered to bring it up. Must be killing the mood. “Don’t worry 'bout it, hazards of staying anonymous…”

Spy promptly pulls away and smacks him lightly across the nearest arse cheek. “ _Non_ , unacceptable. You 'ave left your standards for lovemaking far too low for far too long… you're lucky I can correct zhis.”

“Ooooh, now ye’ve set him off,” Demo grins, conspiratorially. “Never gonna walk again when he’s done with ye…”

 

“Been there… not great.” Sniper responds, seriously, glancing behind to see the look of outraged determination cross the masked man’s face. “Bet you can probably do better, eh mate?”

“ _Oui_.” deadpans the other, returning to his task. Fingers slipping in, and god were they always so long? Sniper barely has time to wonder before Spy finds his prostate, and he jerks bodily, to the backdrop of Demo’s laughter. “I am very good at what I do.”

 

Sniper shakes a little, as Spy teases the area; little rubs, circular motions that made him move back, desperate for more. He was panting, vibrating in his skin. “Pl-please…” he says, not caring anymore as to whether Spy would mock him.

“ _Yes, I zhink you are prepared enough…_ ” Spy mutters, making a pointed expression at Demo. Who shifts them slightly, so he can position the long shaft at Sniper’s entrance.

 

“Slowly lad, let me do the work…” Demo says, using those solid hands on Sniper’s hips to guide the slow ingress with shallow thrusts. Spy kept his hands busy, stroking, teasing, cajoling, adding lubricant… always moving; and the continuous brush of his hard cock between Sniper’s cheeks was a hot reminder of something they’d work up to another time.

He could barely focus. Pleasure in counterpoint to the minute pain of a foreign body moving within, Spy’s handiwork saw it didn’t actually hurt… not like some in the past had, it was just…different. Sniper groaned as the length filled him, more and more with every movement… until he was finally seated against Demo’s groin, and feeling so incredibly full… the hot weight moved against his prostate with every minute shift, and he was shuddering. It was so… so-… _fuck_.

It’d be damn embarrassing to just flat out come now, but he wanted to. It was overwhelming…  
They just let him breathe though, for a long moment where he was left to simply… exist, and come to terms with the sensation. He tried an experimental thrust of his own, shallow and just enough to rub against the spot that had him cry out softly.

 

And Demo pressed a kiss to his throat. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah, mate… feels good.” he breathes, and moans as the man starts to move in slow, calculated thrusts up. It feels amazing, he almost couldn’t believe it… far removed from the fast fucks of the past where both parties simply slammed into each other like frenzied animals, coming as fast as possible and parting ways the minute it was over.

 

“Shi-… I don’t wanna sound like all your effort went to waste but if ya keep doing that I’ll-…” he warns, through gritted teeth, as Demo speeds up slightly. He has to hold onto the other, as the heat pooling in his abdomen makes a sharp uptick in urgency with every movement. 

“Then do it, lad…” Demo pants back, “You can come as many times as ye like tonight, there’s no time limit!” he assures. “Sides, sounds like ye’ve been deprived of me quality fucking for too bloody long, we want ye to enjoy this…”

“Indeed,” echoes Spy, rutting against Sniper’s behind in counterpoint, and fisting Sniper’s cock loosely. “Come for us… bushman.” he offers.

 

Well, Sniper would argue that it’d all become to much for him anyway, if questioned… but fuck, he didn’t think he had it in him right after such a magnificent blowjob from before. Yet he managed to orgasm just as hard, insides grasping at Demo, as the other tried to gently move him through it without overstimulating.

“Bloody hell lad, you’re a wild ride when ye want tae be…” Demo laughs, as the other falls forwards, panting on his chest. “Alright, breathe easy now. You right? Good. Okay, ye take a seat and I’ll help the other lad before you two get to take me, alright?”

“But shouldn’t I-…?” Sniper asks, breathlessly, pausing for a second as he rose off the man's hard length; it slips out with a strange sound as the sharpshooter moves to seat himself beside the man.

“Do not concern yourself, I 'ave zhis.” Spy says, already several fingers deep in himself as he slips onto Demo’s lap and wastes no time in sinking down, shuddering with every inch. Sniper loved that blissful look on a normally arrogant face.

 

Spy rode the other like nothing Sniper had seen before, and it was captivating. He was too close to his last orgasm to get hard again, but hell… _that was hot._

They muttered at each other, continuous communication, hands all over, as both drew closer to an end. Demo came first, wrapping around Spy like before… closer than the other, who rode him more gently, through the erratic thrusts. When Demo had managed to come back to himself, he picked up the pace, angling himself so that Spy screamed, prostate under pleasurable assault.  
Feeling a little left out, Sniper leaned over to lick the heavy, bobbing arousal shaking between them, and Spy made that same cry again. Cheekily, Sniper grabbed it with one hand, mouth managing to get some sort of hold on the moving tip… just enough, apparently. He could feel the warning in Spy’s sudden grip on his head, and gave a good suck in counterpoint to the pumping action he’d tried to time with Demo’s thrusts. Spy made a strange, low moan that heightened in pitch as he came.

Come flooded his mouth, and Sniper drew back so it painted his face, dripping onto Demo and the couch as well. Spy’s entire body jerked as he continued to ride until it became too much; Demo pressed kisses down his throat, murmuring things Sniper couldn’t quite catch, until they’d caught their breaths. There was a long period of time after when everything was still, then Spy slid off of Demo, moving away on somewhat shaky legs, to find them damp towels.

 

“Uh…” Sniper asks, not sure where to go from here.

“We’re gonnae clean off, have something to drink, maybe a few minutes of shuteye all snuggled up like fuzzy bunnies, then we’ll get right back tae the fucking… best that way. Got it down to a science, we have…” Demo informs, taking a towel and wiping off the mess. “Course, after that, we’ll have tae shower… can think of a few ways tae get clean…”

The suggestive wink was offset by Spy smacking him on the arm and wiping himself off. Sniper did the same, and dumped the towel on the floor with the rest… a concern for later.

 

“Well, _do_ come here, bushman, we cannot cuddle if you are so far away…” invites Spy, resting himself against Demo and holding out a glass of wine for the sharpshooter. He obliges by moving over, pressing against the Demolitions expert’s other side, basking in the warmth that radiated off them. Of the odd way the room smelled of lovemaking and… _them_. All three unique scenets mixing in the atmosphere... it felt, smelt more like, so right. He hoped this was more than just a one-time thing, because they'd caught him watching them. 

 

Demo throws an arm around his shoulder, pressing him closer, “Good fun, eh lad? Any comments, questions or concerns ye’d like to bring up?”

Sniper smacks the laughing man on the bicep. “Cheeky cunt you are… nah, mate it was… good. Better than anythin’ I c'n remember…” he adds, not looking at either of them, thinking back over how substandard his past rendezvous had been in comparison.

 

Demo surprises him by placing a kiss on his forehead, “Bloody good to hear it… never settle for anything but gold standard, I say. Spook 'n'I are gonnae try to make sure you never forget it…”

“…thanks?” Sniper responds, not entirely certain how you thanked someone for the promise of a future full of amazing sex with two other men. Even if it did confirm this wasn't some kinky fling for them... or did it? Fuck it, he had to ask. "So was this...?" he tries.

"Bloody hell, lad, you're a part of us now if ye want to be, I'm not sure how I forgot to mention that. What, did ye think this was some sort of sexual bucket list nonsense where we got you in 'cause we caught ye staring, eh?" Demo asks, seemingly surprised. "Because that thing's a mile-long and far kinkier than just asking an attractive aussie for some fucking, I assure ye."

 

"Oh... alright then." Sniper breathes, finally relaxing again. "Yeah, sounds good. Three headshots are better than one..." he murmurs, putting down the wine glass absently.

Demo chuckles, "Glad to hear it, boyo." He presses a kiss to Sniper's forehead, and turns to do the same with the other man in their little triumvirate. Spy makes a great show of deigning to accept the affection. 

 

“Mmm, yes, we are glad to 'ave you with us. Now shhh, enough talking…” Spy interjects, offering over the corner of a blanket that he was covering them with. “It is time to rest… then we shall ruin Demo, and maybe… you will let me play too, Sniper. Or vice versa. Though there is no rush… we do have forever after all.”

“Sounds good t'me, Spook.” Sniper grins, feeling the other curl his hand around Sniper’s wrist, under the blanket. He was warm, sated and comfortable… it wasn’t long before he’d fallen into a light sleep, content in knowing that when he woke they’d still be there, and more excitement awaited for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> _ _ _ 
> 
> >Consent, Communication and (C)lube are three imperative things to a good time.  
> >Hoping it comes out as touching, and vaguely accurate.


End file.
